


Moving in

by fosterdawgfan



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Human AU, Moving, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosterdawgfan/pseuds/fosterdawgfan
Summary: Change can either be a good thing or a bad thing.





	1. Moving

"Why do we have to move?" Virgil whined at his dad.

"It's for the promotion," His father replied, taping up some boxes that were still in the house. Virgil folded his arms.

"You know how much new changes scare me." Virgil's father stopped what he was doing and looked Virgil in the eye.

"I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but the earth keeps turning and we have to go with it" His dad explained. "You ready to go?" His dad picked up the last box and went to put it in the moving van. "You coming Virge?" He yelled from outside. Virgil sighed and slowly walked outside.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess," Virgil mumbled. His dad looked at him sympathetically.

"It'll be okay, you'll make friends and before you know it life will be normal again." His dad started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"When is life ever normal?" Virge mumbled to himself as he watched their house grow smaller behind them. The house that he was familiar with, the house where he grew up.

Virgil put his headphones on as he looked out the window watching everything he knew pass by.

* * *

"Virgil?" He woke up to his dad shaking him. Virge took off his headphones. He didn't even remember falling asleep."Do you want some dinner?" Virgil then looked out the window realizing that they were park at a fast food place.

"I'm not very hungry," He mumbled. His dad looked at him.

"You have to eat something," His dad insisted. Virgil just shook his head. "You haven't been eating very much ever since-" He cut himself off when he saw tears started to come to Virgil's eyes.

"I'm not hungry," The teenager repeated.

His dad looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." Virgil just looked the other way. Hurt and pain was still obviously seen in his eyes.

"I'm going to get you something to eat anyway. I'll be right back out" His dad opened the car and got out. Virgil nodded and pulled out his headphones again, turning up the music loud enough to not hear anything around him. He looked out the window while he was waiting and his thoughts turned to that night. _Why did it have to happen like that? It was my fault. I shouldn't have been so-_  His thought were interrupted when his father came back out.

"If you don't eat, then at least sleep some more. We still have two hours until we get there," Virgil nodded and laid down. The car was started and once again they were on the road.

Virge stayed quiet for the rest of the ride to their new house. Once the teenager's father parked the car in the drive way he got out. Virgil was a little more hesitant.

"Since it's so late we can just pull out some blankets and sleep on the floor, then we can unpack tomorrow" His dad unlocked the front door, then turned and went back to the car.

Virgil sat on the floor, the day's events still playing in his mind.

"Here's some blankets," His dad came in the house. Virgil stayed quiet. His father spread out the blankets on the floor. "Are you mad at me?" His dad sat next to him. Virgil once again stayed silent. He wasn't necessarily mad, but he knew if he said anything he would burst into tears. "I understand if you are. I shouldn't have brought it up. I also know that you blame yourself for what happened, but it's not your fault." Virgil felt tears come to his eyes. Not trusting his voice, the teen only nodded his head.

"I'm sorry," Virgil mumbled. He burst into tears. "I'm sorry," Not saying anything his dad hugged him.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have- shouldn't have been so- so-" Virgil sobbed. Virgil felt his body start to rock back and forth and realized his dad was trying to calm him down.

"It's not your fault. No matter what you think." His dad soothed him. Virgil's crying slowed and he slowly drifted off to sleep. His dad laid him down and put a blanket around the sleeping teenager.

Virgil’s dad woke up the next morning and looked at the sleeping teen. He decided to let Virgil sleep in. Virgil’s father got up and went outside to bring some of the boxes in from the moving van that was parked in the driveway. He was carrying his fifth box in when Virgil woke up.

“Hey son,” His dad said setting the box on the floor. Virgil just nodded rubbing his eyes.

“You want something to eat?” He asked the still tired teen. Just as Virgil shrugged they heard a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it,” He dad stated walking over to the door and opening it. Virgil could hear his dad, but he wasn’t in line of sight so Virge couldn’t see who he was talking to.

“Yes?” The teen heard the door opened.

“Hi I saw the van and you bring in boxes,” The person at the door stated. Their voice sounded all bubbly in a way.

“Yeah, we just moved,” His dad replied to the stranger.

“Let me introduce myself. My name is Patton and I’m one of your neighbors,” The person at the door, Patton, stated. “Also my mom wanted me to give you these cookies.”

“Thank you and call me Weston,” He heard his dad say back.

“Bye,” Virgil heard the door shut and his dad came back into the room.

“We now have a plate of cookies,” His dad smiled. Virgil nodded and laid back down. All he wanted to do is sleep. They heard another knock on the door.

“Do you want to get it Virge? While I put these cookies away.” His dad asked. Virgil groaned, but got up anyway slowly making his way to the door.

Once at the door Virgil opened it. “Hello new neighbor,” He saw a teenager about his age. _There’s no harm in pretending to want to be here._

“Yes?” Virge replied. The teen at the door looked like he was getting ready for a fairytale play.

“I was sent as a messenger to ask your parents if you all would like to come to dinner. It’s a neighborhood thing we do,” Virgil stared at him, and he felt his dad stand beside him.

“What time is it?” His dad asked, smiling.

“Around 7 tonight,” The teen replied. His dad smiled.

“We’ll be there,” Came the reply.

The teenager at the door smiled. “Oh my name is Roman by the way,” He introduced.

“I’m Weston and this is Virgil,” His dad replied. Roman smiled.

“Virgil? Nice name,” Roman looked at Virge and winked. “I’ll see you around Virgil,” Roman stated then walked off waving.

Weston closed the door and smiled. “Well we have a full day ahead of us before that dinner starts,” Virgil just sighed in response.

“We should try to get as much as we can brought in from the van and unpacked.” Virgil’s dad stated walking into the kitchen where some of the boxes were already. _Might as well help, Virgil sighed again and went into the kitchen after his dad._

The rest of the day was spent bring boxing in and unpacking them. For lunch, Virge’s dad went and picked up some fast food. Lucky for Virgil, his dad didn’t make him go. When he dad got back Virgil ate a little bit, but not much.

“At least it’s better than nothing,” as his dad put it. They got everything unpacked besides the bedroom things by the time 6:45 rolled around.

“Shall we get ready to go to that dinner?” His dad asked.

“Do I have to go?” Virgil mumbled. His dad nodded.

“It’ll give you a chance to make friends,” His dad replied walking away. Virge just groaned in response.

Ten minutes later both of them were ready and they walked out the door.

“Do you even know where it is?” Virge asked getting into the front seat of the car. His dad  started the car and nodded.

“There were signs all around.” His dad replied, pulling out of the driveway. Virgil sighed.

_ Well, here goes nothing , _ Virgil thought to himself as they pulled into a driveway. The building looked like it used to be a house, but got modified to serve as a community building. 

“Ready?” His dad asked him. Virgil shrugged.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” He opened the car door. There were already so many cars here. They both got out of the vehicle and Virgil stayed close to his dad as they walked into the building.

Just like the vehicles outside there were a lot of people inside. Unlike Virgil, his dad was social and went to introduce himself to people. Virgil looked around until he saw an empty corner to hide himself in. Getting to the corner he sat down and pulled out his headphones. But before he could put them on someone walked up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, I haven't seen you before," Virgil looked at the person standing in front of him. He recognized the voice as the one who gave them a plate of cookies.

"Did you just move? I have some cookies to some new neighbors. Was that your dad I gave those cookies to?" The bubbly person asked. Virgil just stared.

"Patton," Someone walked next to the ecstatic teenager. "You didn't even introduce yourself yet." The second teen looked a lot more professional.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Patton Swayne," Virgil starting playing with his headphones that were in his hands.

"Virgil!" Virgil jumped at the shout of his name. "We meet again."

"Oh, Hi Roman," Patton smiled at the overly dramatic teen.

"Hi, Patton, Hello Logan," Roman waved at the both of them. Logan sighed.

"I see you both met our new neighbor. More people to go on adventures with," Roman declared. Virgil didn't want to disappoint them, but there was no way he was going on any adventures with them.

"So Virgil," Virgil looked up at Roman. "How do you like living here?"

"Seeing as how-" Logan tried to speak up about something.

"Where did you live before?" Roman didn't pay any attention to Logan. "Did you like where you lived? Why did you move?" Virgil tried to stay calm, but it was getting harder and harder for him to breathe.

"Roman," Logan tried speaking up again. Roman continued on with many questions. "Roman!" Logan slightly raised his voice. Roman stopped talking.

"What?" Logan pointed to Virgil.

Virgil's headphones were forgotten as they were on the floor next to him. He had his hands covering his ears and slowly curling into himself.

"What's happening?" Patton questioned.

Logan walked slowly towards Virgil. "I believe he is having what's known as an anxiety attack,"

"Virgil!" Weston walked over to his son. The three teens stepped back and watched.

"Virgil breathe for me okay."

They watched Weston get Virge to breathe again. "You okay there bud?" Virgil slightly nodded in response.

"Do you...uh...what to leave?" Once again Virgil nodded. His father helped him stand.

"You boys can come over maybe tomorrow and see if he wants to hang out." He looked at the three teens and whispered the next part. Loud enough for them to hear, but not Virgil. "Honestly he just needs friends." And with that, the both of them were gone.

"I want to find out more about Virgil," Roman was the first to speak up. "He seems so mysterious" Roman as per usual was being dramatic.

"It would be nice to become friends with him, especially after what his dad said," Patton added. Logan nodded.   
  



End file.
